


Prompt: Faucet

by ablindromance



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablindromance/pseuds/ablindromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tour shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Faucet

Toshiya quietly strolled out of the dingy, white door of the hotel room and took up post next to Kaoru. The guitarist had leaned himself against the broad side of the massive tour bus that blocked a large portion of the tiny parking lot. He maintained his usual, statue-like demeanor, giving no other sign that he was even alive save for the casual rise and fall of the hand that brought his cigarette up to his mouth. Arms stayed folded over his chest even as he spotted Toshiya who came to claim space beside him. The bastard towered as per usual and Kaoru found it as annoying as it was endearing.

“You look pleased with yourself. It’s done then?” he asked, staring at the door from which Toshiya had just exited. 

“Mmhmm.” The tone was all too cheerful and matched the satisfied smirk on his face. He tapped out a cigarette for himself from the pack in his back pocket, borrowing Kaoru’s lighter without asking. It was a habit that both of them had accepted a long time ago. Toshiya tossed his head to unstick a lock of curly hair from behind the frame of his glasses and took a drag. His eyes settled on the door as well, though the dark lenses gave no sign of exactly what direction he was looking in. 

“You know he’s going to kill you if he finds out, right?”

“He won’t find out. Trust me,” Toshiya quipped confidently. His arms came to fold over his chest as he smoked, mirroring Kaoru without noticing. They must have been a sight. Their enormous bus stretched across nearly half the parking spaces of the Motel 6. Of all the places they could have stayed, this dirty little hole in the wall would have to do for tonight. Surely L.A. had been better to them in previous years of touring. The only person who wasn’t so terribly picky about where he had to sleep was Kyo. He could make his bed from a pile of dirty laundry behind a dumpster if he was exhausted enough. Oftentimes he was, thus no complaint ever came from him. 

A testament to that fact was that he was sharing a room with Die this time. No one else could be as tolerant of a loud, happy-go-lucky drunkard that wouldn’t shut up when 3 a.m. rolled around. Shinya was too strong to pick on and Kaoru would sooner nail him with a brick just to get him to be quiet so that he could sleep. God forbid he and Toshiya share a room at all. The bassist stayed in the bathroom too long and when they were both drunk, it was an act of supernatural forces if they didn’t break everything by morning.

And so it was, the decision had been made that Kyo would suffer the rowdy guitarist while the others shared sleeping arrangements. The vocalist himself had appeared from some obscure corner of the bus and rounded it without seeing either Kaoru or Toshiya at all. He’d parted ways with Shinya on the bus after a meager lunch of Subway scraps and a bottle of water. Die had long since entered the room and passed out across one of the beds for a nap. Kyo hefted a small bag over his shoulder and entered the room now, intent on showering and going comatose as soon as possible. Toshiya took the greatest pleasure in this knowledge.

Cigarettes long since finished, he and Kaoru stood in the shade of the bus and exchanged casual conversation undisturbed. No sooner did Kaoru make a comment about the next venue’s lighting did both men hear a piercing shriek from the closed door ahead of them. There was a muffled bang and a thud onto the dusty wooden floor of the room. Another bang of a door preceded a second heavy thud that sounded like something hitting against a wall. An excited Toshiya and a seemingly uninterested Kaoru turned to look at the door, now hearing a loud exchange of voices. One sounded confused and desperate while the other was full of rage. In the next moment the frantic turn of the metal bolt allowed the door to fly open and Die stumbled out in a hurry, one side of his face red and marked with the imprint of stiff, white sheets.

“What?! I didn’t do nothin’!” Die ducked under a flying shoe but he didn’t escape the curse (it sounded like ‘asshole’) that nailed the back of his head. Looking utterly confused and beside himself, he stole a look at Toshiya and Kaoru who were staring back at him. Kaoru peered at the guitarist with the smallest, most amused smile while Toshiya had an entire hand covering his mouth as he laughed behind it. Die, horrified, turned back to keep an eye out for more flying objects. 

“Well done, Toshiya.”

The bassist’s shoulders only shook with more laughter as he watched the spectacle of a frazzled Die running for his life and a slamming hotel door that locked him out. He’d successfully switched the hot and cold tabs for each shower knob with no one, save Kaoru, being any wiser to his misdeed. As a spray of cold water shot from the faucet to drench the vocalist with an innocent Die left to take the blame, the success of his prank tasted so much sweeter.


End file.
